


Обоснуй по-криннски

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всамделишная история о том, как правильно выгуливать обоснуй на Кринне или подробности личной жизни Стурма Светлого Меча.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обоснуй по-криннски

**Author's Note:**

> АУ (потому что кто же Маргарет и Трейси на Кринн то пустит?!) Своеобразный юмор. И помните, автор – страстный поклонник Стурма и канона, поэтому решил позволить себе некоторые вольности. В тексте использованы цитаты из произведений М.Уэйс и Т. Хикмена, выделенные кавычками.

**Пьеса в одном действии.**

**Действующие лица:**

**Богиня Любви и Троллинга** – Маргарет Уэйс.  
 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** – Трейси Хикмен.  
 **Герои Саги** в малых дозах в роли статистов.  
 **Стурм Светлый Меч** в роли Стурма Светлого Меча.  
 **Голос разума** в роли Тассельхофа Непоседы.  
 **Фантастика** в роли обоснуя.

 

 **Действие первое. Оно же последнее.**  
Гостиница «Писательский уют». Вечер. 

**Бог Благородства и Уныния** (перечитывая свеженькую криннскую летопись): Маргарет, вот скажи мне, почему твоего мага все любят, а моего рыцаря - раз, два и обчелся?

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** А чему ты удивляешься? Ты свои описания читал? (декламирует)  
«Стурм совсем не переменился, подумалось Танису. Разве что в уголках печальных глаз залегли новые морщинки, да в каштановых волосах прибавилось седины. Разве что еще чуть-чуть поистерся плащ, а на древних латах появились новые вмятины… Но густые усы, гордость рыцаря, топорщились совершенно по-прежнему»

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Морщинки, вмятины, топорщились! Разве так описывают героя-любовника?

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Хм, я-то думал, герой-любовник у нас – Танис! Вон за него целых две героини сражаются.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Герой-любовник у нас – Карамон, просто мы всех его дам не показываем. Места не хватает. Вот если издательство заключит контракт еще на пару десятков книг, будет повод всех дам поименно вспомнить. Вдруг влезут.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Кхе-кхе, а я думал, что он теперь добропорядочный семьянин.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Так кто говорит о «теперь»? Я о его молодости, Трейси.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Ну, хоть у кого-то из героев была нормальная молодость! Пьянки, драки, девушки...

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** И Рейстлин! Попрошу!

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (морщится) Не напоминай, я его биографию лучше своей знаю. Так что там со Стурмом?

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Давай ему любовную историю придумаем. Поклонники сразу сочувствовать начнут, переживать. А там, глядишь, и полюбят. Ущербных всегда любят, верь нам с Рейстом на слово.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (задумчиво) Любовную линию Стурму? Звучит довольно странно. Он же кроме своего рыцарства ни о чем не думает.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Когда одно другому мешало? Вот Танис, например, есть. Твой Стурм его просто обожает, слушается и повинуется. Чем не начало отношений?

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (ужасаясь) Маргарет, ты что такое говоришь? Стурм у меня - суровый мужик! Да и Танис, чай, не девушка.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга** (игриво) Я бы поспорила. Вот почитай, как он рад был видеть Стурма! Кит с Лораной нервно курят в сторонке (декламирует)

«Танис поднялся на ноги. Стурм подошел к нему, и они обнялись. Сильные, жилистые руки рыцаря дружески стиснули плечи полуэльфа. Потом, отступив на полшага, они оглядели друг друга»

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (поперхнувшись) Но-но, крепкая мужская дружба, ничего более!

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга** (еще более игриво) Да ладно тебе, Трейси. Давай им лучше сына заведем, чтобы с тяжелым детством и трагичной судьбой. Главное, симпатичного, пусть, наконец, девушки оценят род Светлых Мечей.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Кому, им? Маргарет, напоминаю, для сына нужна женщина. Где мы Стурму женщину-то возьмем? Он же пять лет в Соламнии проторчал, с наследством разбирался. А потом и года не прошло, как погиб. 

**Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Вот пусть Танис и поможет. Китиарой поделится!

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Китиара и Стурм? Это фантастика! Да и когда бы они успели, читатели не поймут.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга** (отмахиваясь) А мы, можно подумать, тут исторический роман пишем. Да хоть бы во время молитвы Паладайну. Фисбен отнюдь не ханжа, против не будет. Одну минутку, вот, слушай (декламирует)  
«Тоска навалилась на Китиару. Когда она соблазнила молодого Стурма, ей хотелось только одного — заставить полуэльфа мучиться от осознания, что его друг стал её любовником. Изводя и высмеивая юношу, она видела перед собой не его, а все того же проклятого Таниса. После свиданий со Стурмом она забеременела и в скором времени заболела, потому у неё не оставалось сил, чтоб избавиться от нежеланного ребёнка».

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Не представляю, как Стурм после такого будет в глаза Танису смотреть?

 **Голос Китиары за кадром.** А еще Карамону и Рейстлину. Фанаты, кстати, говорят, что «Онбыникогда», но сына ждут. Делают ставки, на кого похож, на меня или Таниса. Ой, то есть, Стурма!

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Кстати да, нехорошо получается. Надо бы трагизма добавить. Слушай, а пусть Кит его так соблазнит, чтобы он до утра и не понял ничего толком.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Кхе-кхе, ну... То есть, как ты себе это представляешь? Если только споить до потери сознания.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Трейси, ты меня удивляешь. Мы же говорим о Кит, она все может! Зачем спаивать бедного мальчика? Кто его тогда жалеть-то будет? Одну минутку, готово! (декламирует)  
«Сначала это было игрой для Китиары, но после превратилось в настоящую пытку. Она перестала браниться со Стурмом; она поддакивала всему, что бы он ни сказал; она превозносила его доблесть и красоту. Стурм был честолюбив, доверчив, быть может, немного самовлюблен – в конце концов, он был еще очень юн, – и он решил, что и впрямь приручил эту дикую женщину, более того, обратил в свою веру. И под конец он действительно влюбился в нее. Заметив это, она начала дразнить его. Бедный мальчик сопротивлялся как мог. Рыцарская честь не позволяла ему заниматься любовью с девушкой, не связанной с ним узами брака. Но он был всего-навсего юноша, и юноша весьма пылкий. В таком возрасте тело часто берет верх над разумом. Китиара знала это очень хорошо. Она была весьма опытна в любовных играх, и несчастный юноша до самого последнего момента не понимал, что происходит. Наконец, однажды вечером, когда он был погружен в молитву, Китиара решила, что час ее настал. Более всего хотелось ей соблазнить свою жертву в тот миг, когда он молится богу. И она это сделала».

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Не знал, что Китиара настолько талантливая девочка…

 **Голос Китиары за кадром.** Это еще что! После того, как я умудрилась покорить мертвого рыцаря Соламнии, соблазнить живых мне – раз плюнуть!

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Не говори! Такой талант пропадает, может, не убивать тебя Даламаром? Глядишь, научила бы Мину, как правильно мужчин соблазнять.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** А разве к твоей Мине не Чемош сватался? Зачем ей еще кого-то там соблазнять?

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Толку с того Чемоша? Даже богиню в ней не разглядел, дальтоник несчастный. А ведь я намекала, намекала, все без толку.

 **Тассельхоф Непоседа** (появляясь из ниоткуда) Лорана просила передать, чтобы «задним числом» больше одного сына не предлагали. Ей перед фанатами неудобно (исчезает в никуда)

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (перечитывая) Ты знаешь, я ее понимаю. Ведь ничего не предвещало, от слова «совсем». И тут, на тебе, сын, обманутый Танис и рога до неба. Глупо получилось. Китиара же столько лет жила с Танисом, а тут один раз провела ночь со Стурмом – и сразу сын! Маргарет, это нереально!

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Трейси, не начинай. Это же Танис! Лорана, по-моему, всех жрецов и знахарей Кринна в лицо знает. Иначе бы фиг родила своего «мапета». Бурная молодость до добра не доводит, знаешь ли!

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Перестань. Перед Танисом неудобно как-то. Хороший же парень.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Кто ж спорит? Борода, плащ, уши эльфийские. Все при нем. И чем он Кит не подошел?

 **Голос Китиары за кадром.** Сама в шоке, куда ни плюнь – завидный жених. Некоторые вон даже рожают.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Девочки, так, может, я пойду? Меня тут Валтонис на вечеринку приглашал, смерть Королевы Такхизис обмыть. Стыдно отказываться, такая радость у бывшего бога. Не всякий день бывает!

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Куда собрался? У нас тут, между прочим, одна эльфийка бесхозная. Надо пристроить.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** А мы тут со Стурмом причем? У нас Танис специалист по эльфийкам, ему и пристраивай.

 **Голос Китиары за кадром.** Еще чего, в нашей с Танисом постели и так слишком много эльфов. Боюсь, кровать не выдержит.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Отправь Даламара к Рейстлину, в чем проблема-то?

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Маргарет! Еще хоть раз услышу намек на ориентацию персонажей – отберу у тебя электронную книгу. Хватить читать слэшные фанфики по канону. Перед героями стыдно!

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга** (делает пометку «Не забыть заархивировать все макси с рейтингом НЦ-столько-не-живут») Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Кстати, напоминаю, у меня там Эльхана в холодном Тарсисе замерзает. Принца ждет. Согласна даже на рыцаря, с усами. Только чтобы на руках носил, брошки в карманах таскал и на колени падал. Желательно все одновременно.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (ужасаясь) Принцесса Эльхана – одна? Без охраны? А как же доблестные эльфийские воины? Как ее вообще отпустили в такую даль одну? 

**Богиня Любви и Троллинга** (закатывая глаза) Почему сразу одна? С грифонами. Не пешком же ей из Сильваноста идти. Трейси, где твоя логика? Какие воины, о чем ты? Ее по сюжету Стурм спасать будет, поэтому обойдемся без других воинов. Нечего конкуренцию создавать. Эльфы, они, знаешь, какие симпатичные? То-то же!

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Логика мне подсказывает, что хрупкая принцесса не должна путешествовать одна. Да еще и в компании с грифонами. Как она вообще в город попала? Дерек с друзьями и то еле прошёл.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Прилетела, неужели непонятно. Грифоны любезно доставили ее в город. И не спрашивай как, на Кринне и не такое можно. Главное, чтобы слезу вышибало, на войне за читателей все средства хороши. Сейчас мы Эльхану в тюрьму кинем, к Стурму. По-моему, очень романтично выйдет.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** За что в тюрьму-то?

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Эльхану – за агитацию, неземные глаза и скорбь эльфийского народа, а Стурма – за доспехи! Нечего носить неизвестно что, тем более, столь древнее. И магов обижать! Тоже мне, рыцарь называется.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (ворчит под нос) Обидишь твоего Рейстлина, как же.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Кхе-кхе, я все слышу, между прочим. Лучше послушай, как я замечательно придумала (декламирует)  
«Эльхана, целомудренная дочь сурового и чопорного народа, давным-давно знала, когда, где и за кого она будет выдана замуж. Жених ее принадлежал к знатному эльфийскому роду, и они с ним за все эти годы ни разу не соприкоснулись даже кончиками пальцев; это считалось залогом будущей близости. Жених Эльханы остался на Южном Эрготе, она же отправилась домой за отцом. И вот нелепая случайность забросила ее в мир людей, и ее разум смутился. Она презирала людей… и в то же время как ее к ним влекло! Эта первобытная мощь, этот накал страстей… Да, они стоили того, чтобы их ненавидеть. Но вот нашелся же между ними один…  
И сердце Эльханы рванулось к этому мужчине, к этому человеку. Обнадеженная его силой, успокоенная его присутствием, она почувствовала, как все тело обволакивает неожиданное тепло…»

 **Голос Китиары за кадром.** Ну, ничего себе! А еще говорят, что это я на мужиков прыгаю. Клевета, эльфийки поразвратнее меня будут. Одна за Танисом бегала, проходу не давала, другая, и часа не прошло, как познакомились со Стурмом, а уже того, втрескалась по остроконечные уши.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (смущенно) Маргарет, мне кажется, ты несколько форсируешь события. Они едва знакомы. Она – надменная эльфийская дева, целомудренная до обморока, у нее народ в смертельной опасности, до любви ли ей.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга** (в сторону) Поцелуй на фоне пожара! Целуй, кому говорят, целуй. Хватит бледнеть, как Речной Ветер на выданье. Когда еще живую принцессу прижать к груди удастся. Отстань, Трейси, я тут за Стурма, между прочим, болею.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (отбирает перо, дописывает сам). Никаких поцелуев! У него – Кодекс, у нее – жених. Мы же все законы логики нарушаем, нельзя так. Маргарет, попомни мое слово, нам никто не поверит. Скажет, что это просто нереально!

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Трейси, я тебя умоляю, мы же не историческую хронику пишем. Фанаты поверят, да и какой жених. Эльхане все равно Портиос светит, неужели тебе не жаль девочку? Пусть хоть раз в жизни поцелуется по-настоящему, страстно, грубо.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Настоящие рыцари к дамам не пристают, тем более, принцессам. Точка. Где там твои грифоны? Самое время забрать Эльхану домой!

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Эх ты, ханжа, весь кайф людям испортил. А ведь какая история любви получилась! Теперь Стурму весь фандом сочувствовать будет, фанфики писать. 

**Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Ничего, зато правдиво. В реальной жизни Эльхана бы на него и не взглянула вовсе.

 **Голос Китиары за кадром.** И зря, между прочим. Горячий оказался парень, как сейчас помню.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Спасибо, избавь меня от подробностей. Я в личную жизнь своих персонажей не лезу, как-нибудь без меня разберутся.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга** (раздумывая, а не соблазнить ли Крисанию Рейстлином). И зря, между прочим. Глядишь бы, написал пару рейтинговых сцен с участием Стурма, фанаты бы про моего Рейста забыли. Кстати, я тут подумала, пусть Эльхана Стурму Камень-Звезду подарит. Дорогой же камешек, чего зря подпадать.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Ты что? Как можно, чужому человеку такую реликвию отдавать! Она же эльфийская принцесса, ее дома не поймут.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** А кто их спрашивать будет, у нее любовь, между прочим. Большая и чистая.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Откуда? Они едва знакомы, и, напоминаю, в Сильванести всегда обитал народ, гордый до высокомерия. Они даже с другими эльфами не общались, какие люди?

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** И что с того, это судьба! Стурм теперь будет страдать и вздыхать, а Эльхана - мучиться и тоже вздыхать. Вон там Танис лежит под завалами, пусть сначала откопает, а потом и на плече у него повздыхать можно. Осудить Стурма, так сказать, вспомнить усы и доспехи.

 **Голос Таниса за кадром.** Я протестую, у меня Лорана есть. Я не могу, чтобы у меня на плече другие эльфийки вздыхали, она же меня убьет. Мне на Лоране еще жениться, а потом сына рожать.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Тоже мне, проблема. Сейчас мы Лорану к Стурму в компанию отправим. Добавим еще Гилтанаса, Элистана, Флинта с Тасом и тройку рыцарей Соламнии. Не бросать же их в Тарсисе, жалко. 

**Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Подожди, а причем тут Лорана? Она даже толком со Стурмом и не общалась. О чем они говорить будут? 

**Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Как о чем? О Танисе, на почве любви к нему и сойдутся. Страдания сближают, знаешь ли. 

**Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Очень странная группа получилась, не уверен, что в обычном бою они бы долго продержались. Да и с рыцарями у них вражда, те моего Стурма не жалуют. Особенно Дерек.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Не говори, гнобит бедного мальчика, понимаешь. Какой нехороший, а еще рыцарь Розы называется! Ничего, сейчас мы ему Лорану в защитники выделим. Будет знать, как друзей Таниса обижать. 

**Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Маргарет, напоминаю, хрупкую принцессу зовут Лорана, а сильного мужика - Танис. И это он обычно всех опекает.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Очень смешно, можно подумать, их отличить нельзя. Слушай, а это идея! Вот пусть тогда Лорана и командует, раз отличить нельзя.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Девушка без военного опыта? Пару месяцев назад сбежавшая из дома? Да она юна, как не знаю кто. Возраст называть страшно, еще в педофилии Таниса обвинят. Я вообще не понимаю, как они ее могли с собой взять! Надо было домой отослать, к папе.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Одну домой? Ты что, забыл, идет война, кругом дракониды, Кит рыскает, Таниса, к слову, ищет. Да Лорана и пяти минут одна во внешнем мире не продержится. 

**Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Значит, как домой – так не продержится, а как мужиками командовать – так пожалуйста. С радостью. Маргарет, вот это точно фантастика. Лорану же никто слушать не будет! Особенно Дерек с друзьями.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Трейси, какой же ты все-таки нудный. Сейчас мы ее «прокачаем» и будут слушаться, как миленькие. Пусть убьет кого-нибудь ненужного, но сильного.

 **Голос Китиары за кадром** (кровожадно). Феал-Хаса, например. Совершенно бесполезный персонаж, даром что эльф.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Видишь, Трейси, сразу кандидатура появилась. Сейчас мы его топориком и – вуаля – Лорана в дамках. Теперь ей даже Дерек возразить не посмеет.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (печально) И к чему нам Лорана в дамках? Если мне память не изменяет, Стурм обещал ее беречь, а не наоборот.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** А он что, по-твоему, делает? Носится с ней, ручки греет. Чем не забота? (декламирует)  
«Лорана, – сказал Стурм, грея в своей ладони ее холодную руку».

 **Голос Китиары за кадром.** Ого, говорила я вам, эти эльфийки мужика не упустят. А еще меня обвиняют, что я Танису со Стурмом изменила. Клевета, мы тогда с ним уже расстались.

 **Голос Лораны за кадром** (возмущенно) А мы – еще не встречались! Попрошу, Стурм – друг семьи. Мы с Танисом очень его любим.

 **Голос Китиары за кадром** (мстительно) Это признание? Звучит ну оч-чень двусмысленно.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (шепотом) Маргарет, в самом деле, не перегибай. Лорана и Танис – каноничная пара, у них любовь. Давай хоть их трогать не будем.

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Да кто их трогает, Трейси? Лучше послушай, что я тут придумала! Пусть у Стурма с Лораной будет броманс. Настоящий, захватывающий броманс. Она ему: «Помоги, Стурм». Он ей – «Лорана!».

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Маргарет, опомнись, броманс может быть только между мужчинами. Мне перед Лораной стыдно. У них чистый, невинный смарм. 

**Богиня Любви и Троллинга.** Смарм? Ну-ну, мечтай, Трейси, мечтай. Уж мы-то с Лораной знаем, кто из них с Танисом на самом деле настоящий мужчина! Насмешил. Где ты там смарм нашел? Стурм ей: «Проклятье, Лорана! – Стурм покрылся красными пятнами. – Да живи ты своей собственной жизнью! Ты-то ведь не Танис! И я не Танис! Его с нами нет!» А Лорана, умница, подошла и обняла, и такая: «Я знаю, что вы с Танисом значите друг для друга. Я и не пытаюсь занять его место подле тебя. Я просто пытаюсь помочь тебе, чем могу. И незачем обращаться со мной иначе, чем с любым из твоих рыцарей». Разве не прелес-с-с-сть?

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния.** Прелесть, но Стурм бы никогда!

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга** (вдохновленно) Да брось ты, а в конце будет завуалированное объяснение в любви. Пусть фанаты теряются в догадках о том, «что это было?». Может, создадут партию «Мы за Эльхану», веселей будет. Зато, какой рейтинг, какая популярность у Стурма! (декламирует)  
Лорана, не веря до последнего: «Нет! Стурм, не смей! Не смей! Я же не умею командовать! Я не справлюсь без тебя! Не смей… так поступать с собой! – Ее крик превратился в шепот. – И со мной…». И Стурм, очень печально: «Отныне командуешь здесь ты, – сказал он. Взял в ладони ее лицо и, наклонившись, нежно поцеловал девушку. – Прощай, маленькая эльфийка. Твой светоч еще просияет в этом мире, а моему пришло время угаснуть. Не горюй, маленькая. Не плачь… А теперь поспеши, сердечко мое».

Китиара, Танис и Лорана за кадром рыдают.

 **Бог Благородства и Уныния** (рыдает вместе со всеми) Красиво, Чемош побери, как красиво!

 **Богиня Любви и Троллинга** (облегченно) То-то же, а ты сопротивлялся, мол, фантастика, нереально. Вот что обоснуй животворящий делает. Главное, уметь его правильно готовить (шепотом) А теперь вернемся к Рейстлину и Крисании. Где мы там остановились? Поцелуй номер…


End file.
